how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Columns
Recap Ted decides to fire his former boss, Hammond Druthers, who is always ridiculing the ideas for the building. The first time Ted tries to fire him, he is stopped when his coworkers throw a surprise party for Druthers. When Ted comes to his office later that night, he finds Druthers sleeping in the office since his wife threw him out. Ted tries to fire him again but ends up taking Druthers to the apartment, letting him sleep on the couch. Next day, Druthers thanks Ted for letting him stay with him, but still ridicules his ideas in front of others. When Ted tries to fire Druthers the third time, he gets divorce papers from his wife, also telling him that their dog died. When Ted tries to fire him anyways, a few coworkers approach them and shout "Happy Birthday" to Druthers since they missed the party as they were in Montreal. Just then he appears to be suffering from a heart attack, but thinking that he is faking it, Ted fires him anyways. However, Ted's coworkers start to hate him when they it turns out that Druthers really did have a heart attack. Later, Ted gets a margarita machine for the office, and everyone forgives him. Barney finds a nude painting of Marshall at the apartment, and shows it to Ted and Robin. When they show it to Marshall and Lily, Future Ted explains that Lily painted it back in Wesleyan, because Marshall was uncomfortable with Lily painting another guy naked for her art class. To annoy Marshall, Barney hangs the painting at MacLaren's, but Marshall steals it later on. At the bar, when Lily and Barney are alone, Barney praises Lily's work, and asks her to paint him nude for $5,000. Lily tells him she will think about it and discusses it with Marshall, saying that they will be able to spend their honeymoon in Scotland, near the . Marshall agrees, but later stops Lily when she is painting Barney. He tells her privately that they could live in a castle for another $2,000, but shows to Barney that he doesn't want Lily painting him naked. Barney offers them another $5,000. When Lily is done painting Barney, she quickly leaves with Marshall, and Barney complaining that she didn't paint his genitals when they leave. Continuity *Ted mentions having been promoted to head architect of the project in , which happened after he showed his design to the Spokane National Bank executives in . Future Continuity (contains Spoilers) *In , Ted accuses Lily of only hating his college girlfriend Karen because she walked in on her painting Marshall nude and ogled him. *Lily explains, in Sorry, Bro, that she had to paint Marshall nude because he ate her bowl of fruit. *Hammond Druthers later becomes a "key player" at an architecture firm in Chicago, as revealed in , where a flashback shows him attempting to convince Ted to come work for him, which, as revealed in , he eventually agrees to. Gallery columns - naked marshall.png|Barney finds nude art Columns - Ted and Hammond.png|Druthers dismisses the columns Hammond Druthers.png|Hammond Druthers Young ted.png|Young Ted :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Columns images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode Lily explains that she painted Marshall nude for her art class, but in she says that it's because he ate her bowl of fruit. Both could be true if Lily planned to paint her bowl of fruit for art class. *During the scene in the office where Druthers and Ted are drinking together, the position of the liquor bottle changes and then changes back. *When Karen makes her appearance in the series, Ted says that Lily hates her because she (Karen) lingered while she (Lily) was painting Marshall. However, in this episode it appears as though Ted sees the painting for the first time. It's possible that Lily told Ted about Karen lingering sometime between this episode and Karen's appearance on the show. *In , when Lily calls Barney, he says that Robin told her what's under the hood and she wants to take it for a spin but Lily has already seen Barney naked in this episode. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall tells Ted to ask himself Who's the Boss?, a reference to the 80s TV show. Barney is the only one who answers Mona. *Ted references the alternative rock band Foo Fighters during several flashbacks. *Marshall's concern about what Lily had to do to get the money, alludes to the 1993 movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indecent_Proposal Indecent Proposal]. *In the Wesleyan scene where Lily proposes to Marshall about the nude painting, Marshall is seen playing Super Mario World. *In the scene where Ted finds out Druthers is sleeping at his office, they both drink from a bottle labelled "J. Buckley," a reference to the singer Jeff Buckley. Music *Whatever It Is - Ben Lee *Twilight Campfighter - Guided by Voices Other Notes *Web-exclusive videos of Marshall and Lily's honeymoon depict their trip to ScotlandLily and Marshall's Honeymoon at Hulu. Guests *Preston Bailey - Kindergartner *William Schallert - Brady *Bryan Cranston - Hammond Druthers Reception * Staci Krause of IGN gave the episode 7.7 out of 10.http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/757/757794p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review ''gave this episode 7.5 stars out of 10. "The unveiling of 'Naked Marshall' and the disappearance of 'Barnacle Junior'." References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0924673/ ''Columns] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/columns/episode/949654/summary.html Columns] at TV.com es:Columnas Category:Episodes Category:Season 2